


All About Us

by disastergaytj



Series: Tyrus - Oneshots [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, anxious cyrus, dance fic, oblivious boys, shamelessly gay t.j., silver ties, such cuties, winter formal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disastergaytj/pseuds/disastergaytj
Summary: A collection of one shots about Tyrus. Expect fluff and angst.





	All About Us

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a long time to actually sit down and write this, but I freakin did it. Anyways, I love these gay idiots with all my heart, and I wanted them to have the magical winter formal that I never got to have. (I apologize now for interrupting the story with a note.)  
> ENJOY!! BEWARE OF TYPOS lol

 

 

_"Lovers dance when they're feelin' in love_

_Spotlights shining, it's all about us"_

 

* * *

 

Cyrus stands feet planted firmly facing a poster on the wall. It reads "Jefferson Middle School's Winter Formal". He takes a deep breath, and swallows hard. He knows who he wants to go to the dance with, but he also knows that never in a million years will TJ Kippen go to a school dance especially with another boy. He keeps staring at the poster wondering if he should even go. He loves events like this, and he knows he'll have a good time even if he's dateless. He's just not sure if spending the whole night with Jonah, Andi, Buffy, and Marty would make him feel like even more of a fifth will than he already does. If TJ went then he'd have someone to talk to or (in his wildest dreams) dance with during the slow songs. 

Buffy walks up behind Cyrus with a big smile on her face, "Aren't you excited?" He gulps, and she can see the panic come over his face.

"Hardly," he manages to let out past the frog in his throat. 

 

* * *

 

Cyrus is standing at his locker gathering his things to go home. He grabs his math book and a flyer comes out with it, falling onto the floor. He quickly shoved the book into his backpack and shut his locker as he bent down to retrieve the paper. It was like the dance was taunting him. First, there's posters and signs all over then school, and now he can't even get his homework without a flyer jumping out at him. He looked the paper over as he made his way out of the school. 

"UNDERDOG, Hey wait up," TJ shouted from across the front lawn. He quickly caught up with Cyrus looking down at the paper in his hands. 

"Winter formal, huh... You goin'?" TJ waited for Cyrus to say something, but all his face could do was contort into a mix of sadness and  confusion. 

"Yea, I don't know." Cyrus finally managed, " I don't think I wanna go stag when Buffy and Andi both have dates. I might just stay at home." Cyrus looks back down at the paper and crumples it in his hands. He can feel his heart ache in his chest.

"Me too. I'm not sure dances are really my thing besides the person I want to go with probably doesn't even like me so I'm better off just skipping it." TJ rambles has he rubbed the back of his neck. He looked at Cyrus and could see the younger boy's sadness. "Are..you okay?" He nudged Cyrus's arm.

"oh, huh, yea I'm good," Cyrus answered snapping out his thoughts. He looked at TJ and mustered a smile. TJ smiled back at him. 

 

* * *

 

Cyrus stands over the outfits laid out on his bed. He picks up the shirts and stands in front of his mirror. He holds each of them up and switches back and forth. He turns to look at Andi, who is sitting at his desk putting on her shoes. "Blue or green?" He looks at her nervously. 

"Blue... with the silver tie. You've been going back and forth for the last hour. Please just put one on, we're gonna be late." Andi looks to Buffy, who's sitting on Cyrus's bed fidgeting with the hem of her dress. Buffy exhales loudly and turns to Cyrus.

"Come on Cyrus, just pick one. The blue is great, put on the blue shirt. Please!" He turns back to the mirror holding up the blue shirt with uncertainty staining his face. 

"Guys... I think I'm gonna stay home." Buffy and Andi both move over to him with concerned looks on their faces. 

"Hey what? You can't stay home. You love dances and parties, you have to go cy." Buffy reached out and took his hand as Andi took the shirts from Cyrus. 

"Yea, Buffy's right. You can't miss this." Cyrus looked at the ground. "Cyrus, what's going on?" He looks back up at them. 

"I just... I don't want to be the fifth wheel anymore, and I wanted TJ to come, but he said he wasn't going to go and he likes someone and I don't know who. And I can't stop thinking about how I want TJ there with me....... I..... I like him... as more than just a friend." Cyrus blurts out and stares at the ground. Andi looks over at Buffy who looks like she's about to explode. Buffy turns to leave.

"I'll see you guys at the dance," she says through her teeth. She leaves the room and seconds later Andi and Cyrus hear the front door slam shut.

 

* * *

 

 

TJ was sitting on the couch on his phone staring at Cyrus's contact, his finger hovering over the call button. "TJ KIPPEN OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW," Buffy screamed at his front door. He barely kept from tripping over his feet as he made his way to the door. Buffy shoves past him into his living room. "Listen Kippen, I don't care if you want to go to this dance or not, YOU ARE GOING." TJ raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Buffy, what's this about?" He looks down at his phone to see a text from Amber. 

**_Amber- Hey little brother,  your boyfriend's lookin awful lonely ;)_ **

Buffy sees a blush creep onto TJ's face, and she clears her throat to gain his attention back, "TJ, you are not going to break my best friends heart. He needs you at this dance." TJ looks at her questioningly. 

"I thought Cyrus wasn't going?" his eyebrows furrowing as he waited for an explanation. 

"Are you kidding!? Cyrus wouldn't miss something like this. And what is this nonsense about you not going because you like someone?" TJ breaks eye contact and stares at the ground. Buffy can see a hint of embarrassment creep across his face. 

"I just.. Cyrus said he probably wouldn't go and I didn't want to go without him." he raised his head quickly realizing what he had said. Buffy exhaled and moved closer to him. She put her hand on TJ's arm prompting him to look away.

"TJ, you like Cyrus, don't you?" He looked at her with glossy eyes and slowing nodded gulping as he turned his attention to anywhere but her eyes. "Get dressed and get your butt to the dance ASAP. Cy needs someone to dance with, and I know he wants to dance with you." TJ nodded and Buffy headed out the door. 

He quickly sprinted to his room and flung open his closet door. He quickly found a green dress shirt and silver tie. He changed, fixed his hair, and brushed his teeth. Twice; if he was going to be in close proximity with Cyrus then he was going to have the freshest breath he could possibly have.

 

* * *

 

 

** _(NOTE - For this section I recommend listening to 'All About Us - He Is We feat. Owl City' after TJ asks Cyrus to dance. It's what I listened to while writing this and trust me it adds to the feel of the story.)_ **

Cyrus looked as his shoes waiting for the slow song that was playing to end so he could rejoin his friends on the dance floor. As he studied the stitching of his oxfords, another pair of shoes entered his field of vision. He looked up to meet the gaze of his green eyed best friend. "TJ" He said breathlessly. 

"Hey Underdog, I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner," he reached to the back of his neck and looked away from the younger boys face. "I.. uh-"

"Alright this next one is a special request." TJ looked over to the DJ booth and then back at Cyrus. "Everyone grab your sweet heart for this slow song." 

The older boy reached his out to Cyrus, "Would you like to dance?" Cyrus looked across the room to Buffy and Andi. The girls were enthusiastically giving thumbs up and mouthing "dance" at him. He smiled as he looked back up to TJ and took his hand nodding as they made their way to the dance floor. 

As they found their place in the middle of the dance floor, TJ took one of Cyrus's hands in his and placed his other hand on the younger boys shoulder blade. The younger boys hand found it's place on TJ's shoulder as the song started. They gave each other toothy grins as they began to dance. 

Cyrus could feel his nerves rising as he looked around and realized people were watching the two of them. "Uh Teej, people are looking at us his." He was in full panic mode as he watched TJ look around. The older boy seemed unaffected as he flashed Cyrus a smirk.

"Probably because you look really handsome tonight." Cyrus couldn't help but smile as blush covered his cheeks. He quickly remembered where they were and fear rushed back. 

"Or maybe it's because.. ya know, we're two boys.. dancing together," he looked away from TJ, but he could feel the older boy's stare. He made eye contact again and TJ shrugged,

"Maybe." TJ seemed nonchalant about the whole situation; Cyrus didn't know how to feel about that.

By the snack table, chaperones Principal Metcalf and the boys basketball coach were watching the two of them dance. "Is that-"

"TJ Kippen, team captain. Yes it is." The coach said without his focusing ever drifting from the boys. Metcalf looked at him for a moment before returning his attention to the dance floor.

"I didn't know he was-" 

"I'm just as surprised as you are." They continued staring at the boys in confusion. 

Cyrus could feel himself starting to sweat. "I really think people are staring. Maybe we should stop." He looked at TJ desperately, but he only saw the older boys cocky eyebrow raise as he huffed.

"Let 'em stare. Cyrus, this is our night. Who cares about them." TJ could see the younger boy was still filled with panic. He squeezed his hand to regain Cyrus's attention. "Just look at me, and they will all fade away, okay?" Cyrus gulped and nodded as TJ gave him a soft smile. 

"TJ, " he paused to look at the light dance across the athletes face. "Thank you." 

"Anytime, Underdog." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you have any requests or suggestions or comments PLEASE leave them below. I would love to hear your thoughts.  
> Also, please forgive me while I learn how to work AO3.


End file.
